Black
“black&white” is a song by Melanie Martinez, she said it was pure fuckin garbage so she decided to not include it in her MIIIIXXXTAPPPPPEEEE OOOOOOAOAPSOSOSOSOS. It was released somewhere in August idk. Commercial Performance EVEN THO IT WAS A BAWWWWMB TRACK IT FLOPPED CUZ I SAID SO OKAY???? Reception idk this song was so irrelevant, rolling stone, billboard, times, Vogue, teen vogue, trashy mags, not even the irrelevant 2some could react to this ;( (and trust me the 2 are PRETTTYYYYYYYYYYY irrelavent now) hawtness rating in me opinion IT GETS A BOMB BAWSE 5 OUT OF FIVEEEEEE Lyrics I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong I’m dreaming black and white, the night has seen me bare They call it love, without your touch there is no care Why are they looking at me now I failed again? They’re pointing at me as if I was fighting them Black and white All we do is hide Can you take it all? We’re too far gone Say all the things I’ve heard before I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong The air is black and white, yet we’re still here Black and white All I want is to die By the end of all, we stand alone Just know you made it on your own I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong Even though your heart is black and white Black and white The only person who shows up to my parties are me myself and I Black and white I hope the world is ending while I lay asleep Somewhere in fume and air, you saved me silently Cuz when they crash the party you stay till the morning blue Saying tomorrow turns me into something new Black and white All we do is hide Can you take it all? We’re too far gone Say all the things I’ve heard before I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong The air is black and white, yet we’re still here Black and white All I want is to die By the end of all, we stand alone Just know you made it on your own I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong Even though your heart is black and white Black and white The only person who shows up to my parties are me myself and I Black and white What the hell am I supposed to say? You know I miss you and you know it’s too late I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong How about if I go away forever Black and white All we do is hide Can you take it all? We’re too far gone Say all the things I’ve heard before I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong The air is black and white, yet we’re still here Black and white All I want is to die By the end of all, we stand alone Just know you made it on your own I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong Even though your heart is black and white Black and white The only person who shows up to my parties are me myself and I The theme is black and white I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong I hope the world is ending while I lay asleep What the hell am I supposed to say? Besides go away Black and white All we do is hide Can you take it all? We’re too far gone Say all the things I’ve heard before I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong The air is black and white, yet we’re still here Black and white All I want is to die By the end of all, we stand alone Just know you made it on your own I’m sorry I took you to a place where you don’t belong Even though your heart is black and white Black and white The only person who shows up to my parties are me myself and I The theme is black and white Trivia * i stole the lyrics from zoey lily cUZ IF SHE GETS TO STEAL AN ENTIRE STYEL WHY CANT I JUST TAKE SUM LYERICS HUHHHHHHH?? * u gots to pronounce “white” like “why”, “hide” like “hi”, cuz for some reason they dont rhyme with ”die” or “I” * the song is performed in 5 Keys at once, B major, I minor, T minor, C major, and H major, Category:Deluxe Track Category:Songs Category:2018 Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Promo Songs Category:Singles Category:Stand-alone singles __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__